


moments.

by filippodorleans



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filippodorleans/pseuds/filippodorleans
Summary: what if: chevalier got the death penalty when he got arrested for conspiring against the king in s1?





	moments.

It was time, he was gonna be executed and it was all his fault. It was his fault for not being brave enough and agreeing to participate to this conspiracy. He could have not been in it but he was and now he was gonna lose everything, everyone. He was gonna lose him, Philippe. His Philippe. His mignonette. The love of his life. He could not imagine how he was doing at the moment, maybe he was desperately trying to convince his brother to not kill him or maybe he was waiting for him to be killed because he had betrayed the king. He preferred not to think about that or the weight on his chest would grow.  
From a distance he could hear guards approaching him to roughly take him by the arm and onto the platform, where he could see all those people following every move he made with their eyes. « This is a shame, being publicly executed. What are they gonna say of me once i’m dead? » he questions. 

A few moments passed and the King had arrived, he could tell from all the people moving forward in one direction, like sunflowers following the direction of the sun and he could hear Bontemps yelling « The King ». That was one of the things he was not going to miss.  
He turned in their direction to see if Philippe was there and there he was, with puffy red eyes and a serious expression looking directly at him. In that moment Chevalier’s heart dropped, he could not bare seeing him like this so he took his gaze away from him, turned around and lowered his head for a few moments. When he rose up his head once again he could see Philippe dropping on his knees with the corner of his eye. When that happened everyone went silent and he could hear Philippe sobbing and saying « Please brother, let him live. He is no conspirator. Please let him live. That would be the greatest joy you could ever do to me ». He could see Louis looking at him and then turning his gaze to his brother’s crying figure at his feet. He saw his lips moving but he couldn’t hear what he said because he was too focused on watching his lover. The next think he knew was that he was taken down from the platform and once he was back with his feet on the ground he saw Monsieur standing there, in front of him. At the sight of him his eyes filled with tears. « Ph-philippe » he stuttered and could see the disappointment and love in the Duke’s eyes. They continued to stare at each other for what it felt like minutes, until he saw philippe approaching with his arms wide open and at that moment he felt like a weight was token off his chest. He felt complete again.

**Author's Note:**

> sOooOo, i know this is really short and not that good but it is the first time i write something. anyway, i hope you enjoyed it even if just a bit. bisous xx
> 
> twitter: @filippodorleans


End file.
